Naruto May Cry
by Crimminalscam
Summary: Naruto es un cazademonios que vive junto con Minato, un cazademonios algo excentrico, ambos deberan viajar a la tierra del sol naciente para una mision, y algo mas.. adaptacion de DMC a naruto


Deben haber jugado DMC para poder entender la historia sino, sera todo un lió,no se si habrá uno de estos fics por aquí, si lo hay díganme para retirar este

Ok para empezar, esto no es un cross-over de Dmc4 y Naruto, es una adaptacion, basicamente uso los personajes de Naruto siguiendo la historia de Dmc, espero que me haya explicado bien, porque ni yo me entendi -.- Enjoy!

Personajes:

Dante = Minato

Nero = Naruto

Kyrie = Sakura

Morrison = Jiraya

**Prologo**

Naruto: Soy Naruto, cazademonios profesional, casi de nacimiento, resido en U.S.A con un irritante sujeto llamado Minato, odio admitirlo, pero mi vida se iria al caño si no fuera por ese demente sujeto, luego de destruir al salvador, tenia tantas ganas de abrazar a mi amada Sakura, pero unos demonios nos interrumpieron.

Pensaba que era fácil detenerlos, y lo fue, cuando acabe con el ultimo estaba mirando a mi querida Sakura a los ojos, grave error, en ese momento en el que me distraje observando sus preciosos ojos verdes, un demonio salio de la nada y la decapito frente a mis ojos, sino fuera por Minato que me ofreció su casa cuando yo no tenia nada, hubiera caido en la depresión, ahora yo...

Minato: -Interrumpiendo- Oye chico, ¿con quien hablas?

Nartuo: ¿Ehm yo?, Co...con nadie

Minato: ¿Denuevo estubiste bebiendo mi cerveza niño descarado?

Naruto: ¡Claro que no! ¡yo no soy un ebrio como tu!

Minato: Porfavor chico, sabes que al ser mitad-demonio no me embriago ni bebiendo una compañía cervezera

Naruto: Hmp, cierto

Minato: Rayos, me muero del aburrimiento, como quisiera que Jiraya venga con una mision por esa puerta -Dijo Apuntando hacia la puerta-

Naruto: -sarcasmo- Si claro, tambien vendrá con un sombrero que diga soy un zopenco

Al instante Jiraya abrió la puerta del pequeño local con un sombreo que tenia soy un zopenco escrito

Jiraya: Les tengo una misión chicos

Minato y Naruto se miraron el uno al otro y luego sonrieron y miraron a la puerta

Minato: ¡Como quisiera que nos den 10 millones de dolares!

Naruto: ¡Y que venga con 2 lindas chicas asiaticas sin nada de ropa!

...

Minato/Naruto: ¡Oh por favor! ¡Malgastamos nuestro deseo!

Jiraya: Nunca cambian chicos...

Minato: Como sea, ¿cual es la misión?

Jiraya: Primero tenemos que llegar hasta allí para poder explicarles bien

Naruto: Oye Jiraya, ¿que onda con ese sombrero?

Jiraya: A, cierto, perido una apuesta y ahora tengo que usarlo por una semana

Minato: Como sea, alistate chico, nos iremos de mision a...

Naruto: ¿A donde?

Jiraya: A Japón

Minato: Pues a Japón se a di... ¡Japón!

Jiraya: Exactamente

Naruto: ¿Estas demente viejo? ir hasta allí no es accesible para 2 cazademonios sin dinero

Jiraya: Pero su viejo amigo Jiraya tiene los boletos listos para el vuelo de ahora

Minato/Naruto: ¡Genial!

Minato: Muy bien chico, ¿ya tienes todas tus armas?

Naruto: Como siemrpe, pero tendre que vendar mi Devil Bringer, no quiero que la gente del avión huya de mi

Minato: Muy bien, yo llevare a...veamos, Rbellion, Evony & Ivory como siempre, la caja de pandora, giglamesh, Cerberus, Nevan y creo que a Lucifer, eso es, ni mas ni menos

Minato puso todas sus armas a excepción de sus pistolas y su espada en la caja de pandora, mientras Naruto se preguntaba mientras terminaba de vendar su Devil Bringer como rayos tiene tantas armas Minato si el apenas tiene 3.

Naruto: Listo, ahora nadie se dara cuenta si me pongo un guante y un cabestrillo.

Minato: Muy bien chico, ahora, ¿quien nos contrata?

Jiraya: Su nombre es Hiashi Hyuga, gran magnate de las empresas Hyuga,el es multibillonario

Minato: Nos sacamos el premio gordo Naruto

Naruto: Y que lo digas

Jiraya: Muy bien, vamonos que ya se nos hace tarde

Dijo Jiraya mientras se retiraba sel local siendo seguido por Minato y Naruto

Continuara...

¿Que les parecio?, este es solo un formato inicial, diganme si les agrada o no hasta la proxima!


End file.
